User blog:Coldstrype the Scythe/Story for Ejaxk
I was over CopperJaw's house with Ejaxk, and he wanted me to write a short story about the proposed fight between him and CopperJaw. Also, Skelva and Ironbuck make their first appearance in the story. This is the new edited version of the story, with the edits suggested by CopperJaw taken into effect. Here you go, Ejaxk! Ejaxk the Abyss, also known as Evamek, rowed quietly toward the coast in his longboat. He was in his recon gear, consisting of a black tunic and slacks with a grey vest. He also wore a gray headband on his head, holding his gold tipped spiky hair up from his eyes. He was a mostly black fox, having occasional brown and tan splotches, and he had very odd bright orange paws. On his right eye was a crescent shaped scar, and an arrowhead shaped one was on his left. Eventually, a large volcano appeared in the distance. Ejaxk began to row closer to investigate. Maybe someone will be on the coast to help me find my way around this strange land, he thought. A duck flew overhead, and it landed in the water next to Ejaxk's longboat. "What brings you around these parts," the duck asked. "I'm looking for a place to stay for awhile," answered Ejaxk. "Well, that volcano on the coast is Salamandastron, mountain of the fire lizard," the duck quacked. The duck flew back off, and Ejaxk kept rowing toward the coast. After hours of very tiring rowing, a volcano appeared on the horizon. It was now getting close to sunset, with the sky turning bright oranges and purples. Ejaxk soon saw that there were three hares on the coast. One was in full armor with a odd sword, which tapered into a spearpoint at the end, thrust into his belt. He seemed very grumpy and in a downcast mood, so Ejaxk knew that he wouldn't want to talk with him. The next hare, a dark brown one with a tan underline, was wearing a green regimental coat, unbuttoned to reveal a white button-up shirt. He was tuning a mandolin and didn't seem to want to be disturbed, even though he seemed to be the energetic, happy type. The third hare, however, was female. She was slightly shorter and lighter in color than the two bucks and wore a similar regimental coat as the second hare, but it was buttoned up. She also wore a large-brimmed hat with her orange-red hair tied up into a long ponytail. She didn't seem busy, so Ejaxk figured that he would ask her for help. Upon reaching the coast, Ejaxk ran straight toward the three hares. They gave him odd, suspicious looks. "Come on, can't anyone get some help around here?!" Shouted Ejaxk in an unintenionally obnoxious tone. The female hare jumped down from the rocks and in front of Ejaxk. "State your name, business, and affilations!" She demanded firmly. "My name's Ejaxk, just to let you know, lady. Now help me get a dormitory! I'm cold!" "Excuse me, but did you just call me lady? I take offense to that!" "Yeah, I called you lady! I don't know your name!" The female hare would have none of this. As Ejaxk rambled on with curses and insults, she found an opportunity to strike. Lightning quick, she gave Ejaxk a hard kick to the side of the head. Ejaxk flew backwards, but he twisted into the air and landed on his feet. The hare in full armor shouted to the female hare, "Get Lord Coldstrype, Skelva! Ah'll teach this Corsair never tae treat the Long Patrol with such disrespect!" Ejaxk was furious now. "What? A Corsair? You'll learn your lesson too, pal!" Skelva ran for the mountain and up to the door. She threw it open and ran up the stairs for the Badger Lord's room. She opened his door and ran to him with great speed. "My Lord, there's a fight outside! A Corsair fox rowed to our shores and started acting very rude towards me. Ironbuck and CopperJaw are dealing with him outside, but we need your help; he is dangerous and probably armed!" Lord Coldstrype looked out his window and said, "That does seem like a Corsair, Skelva. I'll deal with this problem! Eulaliaaaaa!" Coldstrype quickly thrusted on his armor and ran off to stop the brawl going on outside. On the beach was a truly frightening scene. The male hare in full armor ran at Ejaxk, yelling his battlecry. "Eulaliaaaaaa! Ah'll send ye tae Hellgates! Coom tae me!" The armored hare swung his sword, grazing Ejaxk's side. Ejaxk was in severe pain, but managed to pull out a shuriken and Epyon, his sickle whip. Even though he was wounded, Ejaxk still had the advantage of speed because he didn't wear heavy armor like his opponent. Quickly leaping into the air, he landed, almost materializing behind the hare. Ejaxk sickle- whipped the hare, not penetrating his armor, but hitting him with enough force to send him falling to the ground. The hare was flailing pathetically and growling, "CopperJaw! Help me! Ah can't get oop!" The other hare quickly threw his mandolin aside, drew his twin sabres, and shouted, "Eulaliaaaaaa! I'm coming, Ironbuck!" This hare was more difficult for Ejaxk to fend off. He was very quick in his movement and saber swings, occasionally backflipping to evade Ejaxk's sickle whip. Every time Ejaxk tried to trip the hare into submission, the hare would duck and roll out of the way. After almost completely disarming each other, Ejaxk and the hare ended up fighting with tooth and claw. They would have killed each other, but Lord Coldstrype arrived at the scene. He smashed the two fighting animals' heads together, knocking them both out. He helped Ironbuck back up, and they both carried Ejaxk and CopperJaw back to Salamandastron. Ejaxk woke up in some kind of cot in an infirmary room. He looked to his side, and the hare who he guessed was named CopperJaw, the one he was fighting with and then was knocked out alongside him, was in a cot next to his. The dark brown hare was saying something, but Ejaxk's ears were still ringing from the blow. Once his ears stopped ringing, Ejaxk could hear what CopperJaw was saying. "Hey, are you allright?" asked CopperJaw. "I'm just fine," said Ejaxk. "That was a bloody awful blow we took, old chap. I'm CopperJaw, by the way. What kind of animal are you? You're all covered in sand and brine!" "I'm a fox. I'm from Yoruto Island, but I came looking for somewhere to stay because... Well, It's a long story, one that I would need more time to tell." "Well, as I said before," Said CopperJaw good-naturedly, "My name's CopperJaw. My dad is a northern hare from Bowlaynee, but he currently lives at Salamandastron with Skelva and I. Skelva, that hare that kicked you in the face, is my sister. She is one of those no-nonsense type of people who does not take the type of language you used before very well. I don't really know my mum that great; all I know is that she was a Jackrabbit. She died giving birth to me and Skelva." "Well, It's nice to meet you, CopperJaw. I'm very sorry that I treated you, your sister, and that other guy so badly," Said Ejaxk. "That other guy, as you mentioned him, is my cousin, Ironbuck. You seem like a good hearted creature, even though you are considered vermin," answered CopperJaw. Soon, Lord Coldstrype entered the room. "That was quite a fight you two were having on the beach," he said. "I'm guessing that you're Ejaxk Von Aron Marrillion Eixes Knifeflight, prince of Yoruto Island." "That is my name, Lord," replied Ejaxk. "I am Coldstrype the Scythe, Lord of Salamandastron. You will get the room you need, as long as you need it. Here's the key." Coldstrype dropped the key into Ejaxk's hand. Ejaxk, once he had recovered, soon became well adjusted to Salamandastron life. He had met many people and new friends on his travels, but He liked Salamandastron the most. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts